Episode 8118/8119 (10th April 2018)
Plot David and Jacob paint over the graffiti on the door of Farrers Barn. Ross is running low on painkillers so tries to source a repeat prescription. At Victoria Cottage, everyone heard Rodney and Misty's bedroom antics last night. Elliot innocently asks why Misty kept shouting "Yes!". Nicola insists Jimmy needs to have a word with Rodney, but Jimmy leaves that to Nicola. Charity spots Lara walking up to the front door of Tug Ghyll so orders her to do one. Lara insists she has to get Tracy to drop the charges against her dad. Charity gets in the girl's face and labels her father a 'disgusting pig of a man' before stating he deserves all the time in prison he'll get. Brenda is alarmed to learn the police are sending someone out to visit Laurel regarding the fraud. Meanwhile, at the factory, PC Matthews and PC Evans talk to Laurel. Ross spots Rebecca drinking coffee alone so invites her around to Dale View to watch television. PC Matthews explains to Laurel that the goods purchased on her card have been sent to the café, which happens to be the last place she used the card. He inquires if it was Daz who served her but Laurel states it was Brenda. Laurel covers for Brenda with the police and requests they don't get in contact with café. Tracy heads to the pub after court - Phil has been sentenced to four years imprisonment. As Frank and Vanessa have been called away, Charity takes Tracy home. Ross and Rebecca try to find something on television to watch, with Rebecca saying no to everything, when Ross puts his foot in it by making a comment about Rebecca's memory. Rebecca explains it's her short-term memory that's been affected plus anything to do with the crash. Ross asks about the hypnotherapy, to which she replies by saying she's given it up. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy and Charity are discussing the business with Phil when Tracy receives a text from Jacob telling her to put on the television as Phil's conviction has made the news. The news story features a clip of DI Bails which leaves Charity visibly shaken and on the verge of tears. Nicola asks Bernice to house Rodney and Misty but she refuses. Tracy has picked up on Charity's odd behaviour after seeing DI Bails on television. When Vanessa arrives home, Charity rushes off. Tracy advises Vanessa to go after Charity. Vanessa finds Charity in the backroom and asks why the news report upset her. She reminds Charity she can talk to her. Ross and Rebecca sit down to watch their favourite reality show, The Real Hairdressers of Harrogate. They can't believe it when Daz makes a cameo, following his going to town with Dan and misunderstanding with Bernice. Vanessa presents Charity with her old copy of The Secret Garden and they briefly talk about Charity's thirteen year old self. Soon they are kissing. Ross and Rebecca head to the café to ask Daz about his cameo on RHoH. Laurel confronts Brenda about the stolen credit card and suggests they talk in private. Charity cries as she kisses Vanessa. Vanessa questions what's wrong. She wonders if Charity has been so good with Tracy's ordeal with Phil as something similar happened to her. Vanessa tells Charity that she can tell her anything, suggesting they take it to DI Bails. That's the last thing Charity wants. With mascara stains down her face, Charity blurts out it was DI Bails who raped her. Vanessa is stunned by Charity's revelation. She questions if the rape occurred during the investigation into the fire at Home Farm. Charity doesn't answer; she doesn't want to talk anymore about it, and wants Tracy to stay away from him. When Vanessa follows her out of the room looking for more details, Charity turns around and pushes Vanessa to the floor, hurting Vanessa's wrist. Nicola pops into the salon and moans to Bernice about Rodney and Misty, but quickly realises Misty is getting her hair done and has heard everything. Charity is apologetic and tends to Vanessa's injured wrist. She suggests Vanessa saves herself a lot of trouble and calls an end to their relationship but Vanessa refuses. Vanessa assures Charity they can leave her past until she's ready to talk about it, and if she is never ready, that's okay. Through her tears, Charity admits she's not okay. She's angered that DI Bails is working with vulnerable people when he targeted vulnerable people. Misty is upset that Nicola couldn't talk to her and Rodney about how she felt. When Nicola mentions she and Jimmy need some alone time, Misty insists she and Rodney will take the children out tonight so they can have the house to themselves. Daz is forced to admit to Bernice that he made a cameo on RHoH. Charity fills Vanessa in on the role DI Bails played in her being sent down for Home Farm insurance fraud over three years prior. She ended up confessing, did her time and Bails got his revenge. Vanessa questions what Bails got revenge for. Charity states he wanted revenge as she dared to seek help when she was fourteen. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tells Brenda that it's important they be open with each other now, revealing the police showed her evidence and it's obvious she stole the credit card. Brenda tries to deny it but Laurel reminds her she has a history of theft. Laurel reveals she covered for her with the police which leads Brenda to question why. Laurel states she doesn't want to cause Brenda anymore hurt. Charity tells Vanessa how after giving away Debbie, she felt anger and like something was missing. She explains her dad threw her out of the house, and after working her way around family members, she spent her fourteenth birthday in a hostel in Bradford. After her money ran out, she ended up on the streets. She got in with some girls who were doing sex work and they all looked out for one another. The first time she got picked up for soliciting, it was Bails who cautioned her. Then Bails found her one night whilst off duty. He paid her just to talk and offered her a flat. Charity was so desperate, she accepted without asking any questions. The first night in the flat, Bails raped her, but she thought she was lucky as she had a roof over her head, there was heating and food in the fridge. Meanwhile, at Mulberry Cottage, without explicitly mentioning it, Laurel and Brenda discuss the affair. Laurel states she fells awful about it and that it's over for good. Brenda asks Laurel not to mention her knowledge of the affair or the card theft to Bob then leaves like nothing's happened. When Rebecca goes to leave Dale View, she accidentally knocks over a mug of tea. Whilst clearing up the spilt tea, Ross spots Rebecca's painkillers. Ross suggests they get a take away, telling forgetful Rebecca she wasn't planning to leave. Charity explains part of her thought Bails loved her but soon he stopped letting her out of the flat and got violent when she didn't do what he said. She realised things couldn't continue so she pretended to pass out and whilst Bails was in the toilet, she nicked his keys and drove his police car to the station and reported that he abused her, although didn't mention the rape. Vanessa questions how on earth DI Bails is still in the police force. Charity quips the police don't often believe police car stealing teenage prostitutes. Jimmy returns home to find Nicola is a sexy dressing gown. Charity explains that although the police investigated, nothing stuck. Everything was covered up, and Bails only got suspended. Bails turned up on her patch drunk one day, but her pimp, Barry, beat Bails up so badly that he never came back - until after the Home Farm fire. Vanessa is in awe of how strong Charity is, although Charity states many people have had it worse than her. Vanessa holds a crying Charity. She questions what they do now but Charity doesn't want to do anything. Vanessa is adamant they've got to do something as DI Bails is still working with vulnerable women. Jimmy goes to take a Viagra pill when Nicola comes downstairs and questions what he's doing. Jimmy opens him hand and reveals the pill. Ross is unable to swipe Rebecca's painkillers from her bag. Vanessa encourages Charity to go to the police but Charity states there's no evidence and even if the police find her old statement, she didn't disclose Bails raped her then. Vanessa reminds Charity that both Rhona and Aaron got justice but Charity fears how she'd be painted in court and doesn't want Bails gunning for her again. Vanessa believes if Bails did that to Charity, there must have been others and they could come forward but Charity orders Vanessa to leave. Supportive Nicola wonders why Jimmy didn't tell her about his impotence problem. When Vanessa returns to Tug Ghyll, she asks Tracy about how DI Bails was with her. Tracy explains Bails was great with her. Whilst Laurel takes out the rubbish, she witnesses Bob and Brenda with the twins acting very much the happy family. Jimmy and Nicola discuss Jimmy's problem. Nicola questions why Jimmy hasn't been to the doctor and promises they'll sort this together. Vanessa calls the police and reports Charity's ordeal. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Lara - Imogen Cole *PC Matthews - Stephen Donald *Christine Talbot - as herself *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes